


Made to Feel Desirable

by m0678morgan



Series: Chasing Iris [1]
Category: Leslie Mann - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: A first-person account of being seduced by a much older woman





	Made to Feel Desirable

It was October of 2014. We lived in Beverly Hills, where my mom was a junior partner with Los Angeles City Law and my dad had a lucrative career in jingle writing. They were personal acquaintances of Leslie Mann. They didn't consider each-other “friends,” but they were well acquainted. Her husband, Judd Apataw, didn't seem to ever be around much. I rarely saw him. My sister and I went to the same private schools as Mrs Mann's daughters, Maude and Iris Apataw.

My 16-year-old sister, Mary, was in the same class as Maude. I was 11, and was in the same class as Iris, on whom I had a giant crush. Actually, I had crushes on Iris, Maude, and Mrs Mann all 3. I was interested in a lot of girls. Looking at girls my own age and up, trying to see them naked, or just picturing them naked. Iris Apataw was sort of my favorite. I made friends with her and I was always looking for an excuse for any sort of physical contact. She would sometimes let me rub her feet. She kind of liked it, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. We could have had an intimate relationship at any time had either one of us made a move. We were frequently alone together unsupervised. Liberal Hollywood parents. Iris just didn't seem interested. 

I would sometimes be over at their house, wearing just shorts or a bathing suit. A few times I caught Maude checking me out, like she was attracted to me. Many times Mrs Mann looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. It felt good, being noticed by them. I noticed them, too, they were very sexy. Iris was my favorite, but she seemed only to like me as a friend.

After she had a few glasses of wine Mrs Mann was looking at me like a piece of meat and said, “That boy is so cute.” I don't think she intended to say that to the person she was talking to, or even to say it out loud at all. She had the same tone of voice my sister had when she said the same thing about her boyfriend shortly before she started dating him. Mrs Mann seemed to realize to her dismay that she had in fact said that out loud. She fumbled a bit and then said, “In a harmless little brother sort of way.” This time her tone was like that of one who just realized she had said something quite inappropriate and was trying to cover it up, to hide her actual meaning and change it to something innocent. 

On another day Mrs Mann was drinking cosmopolitans. She was wearing a cute little sundress that wasn't quite knee length, and nothing on her feet. I kept checking out her pretty legs and sexy feet. She said she needed a little help with “something,” and asked me to follow her into her bedroom. Once we were in her room alone she told me to close the door. As soon as the door closed her sundress hit the floor, revealing that she was wearing nothing under it. She stood there facing me, completely naked. In a surprised voice she said my name and then said, “I didn't know you were here.” She acted embarrassed but made no attempt to cover herself. Then she gave me that piece of meat look and asked, “See anything you like?” in an inviting tone. I just nodded, being a bit too shocked to do anything else or say anything. She turned around and bent over like to pick up her dress but didn't pick it up right away. She lingered there with her ass on display, saying, “You don't even know what to do, do you.” Then she put her dress back on and said, “I don't think I need you right now after all.” That was a few days after my 11th birthday, just a few months prior to when the main story takes place. Quite a surprise birthday treat, seeing a naked beautiful woman.

I already had some idea what to do with a naked girl before I sneaked and watched one of my dad's “secret” DVD's shortly before that. I was simply entranced by what I saw on the screen, especially the extended scene that started about 5 minutes in. A man and woman were lying in bed making out hot and heavy, running their hands all over each-other's bodies. He takes off her clothes and explores her neck and the top part of her chest with his lips and tongue. Working his way down to her breasts, where he spends a great deal of time and incorporates his hands into it. He slowly works his way down her body, exploring every little curve. Then he makes his way to her pussy and sets up camp there. She clearly loves every second of it. I'm thinking, I definitely want to do that! I realized my little penis was at full attention. Well, little compared to the few adult ones I had seen. Next to other kids my age it was quite large. I played with it some, but not to completion. Net yet.

That night I lie in bed thinking about doing to Iris what I had seen in the video. We were just in the making out stage when my dick got hard. I was jacking it under the sheet as I fantasized about taking off all of her clothes. I slowly worked my way down her beautiful 11-year-old body, her sweet voice moaning in pleasure. I got to her pussy and was kissing the lips of it. She wrapped her legs around my neck, put her hands on the back of my head, and pushed my face into her pussy. I plunged my tongue into it. Moaning loudly she arched her back and began to call my name. I caressed and squeezed her ass, a cheek in each hand, while I ate her pussy. She called my name louder and louder. I shot my load into my sheet.

Now back to October and the main story. My dad and sister and Mr Apataw were in another part of the state working on something related to my dad's career, missing Friday bowling night. My mom and Mrs Mann were in the same league. I was there at the alley with them. My mom totally freaked out from something she saw Mrs Mann do. If only she had seen what she did earlier in the evening.

Mrs Man was wearing a sundress very similar to, but a little shorter than, the one she had previously dropped in front of me. She had a strong smell of peppermint, which of course was schnapps. Walking past me she gave my bottom a firm yet gentle swat. I kind of liked it even though I was startled. I looked at her and she looked back at me with a look that said, “did I do something bad?” A little bit after that she either really did stumble right in front of me or did a good job of acting like it. She put one hand on my shoulder and did a rather poor job of acting like touching my crotch with the other was an accident. Her hand lingered there for maybe a second or so and traced the outline of my cock, which started to shift and grow. She whispered in my ear, “Such a handsome boy,” as she reached around to my backside and gave it a little squeeze.

Next to that what my mom did see was nothing. I was standing by the steps that lead down to the lanes, having found a good angle to kind of see up Iris' skirt a little. I'm fairly certain I was subtle enough that nobody knew what I was doing, although some might have wondered why I was standing there. Mrs Mann came up to me with some crumpled paper in her hand. She said, “If you're standing here you must be the trashcan.” She pulled the collar of my shirt and was looking at my chest as she put the paper down my shirt. Then she giggled and brushed the small of my back with her hand as she walked away.

A second later here comes my mom asking what she did. I didn't tell her anything else, just about the trashcan thing, which she had already seen. She said, “Ok. I was afraid she was a strange lady trying to molest you.” Strange lady? “Strange” can mean more than one thing. Mom had known Mrs Mann for years, she knew I was friends with her daughter. She was no stranger. The most likely conclusion was that she meant “strange” as a synonym for “weird.” In retrospect she is. At the time I took offense to the comment. 

I just gave her a sarcastic little “thanks.” Thanks for saying a lady would have to be crazy to want to touch me. Not like this was anything new, I had been hearing similarly snide remarks from family members for as long as I could remember. Especially her. While my mom was saying and doing things to create an environment where I would believe she was the only female who would ever get past my appearance and love me, Maude and Mrs Mann were making me feel desired. Yeah, thanks for one more comment.

She came back with, “You never know. It's possible.” Looking at the immediate context, that would mean it's possible that the comely Mrs Mann is indeed that strange. Which, of course, was in fact the case. A woman of about 40 making sexual advances toward an 11-year-old boy. I remembered the larger context of 11 years of put-downs (Maybe not all 11 years; she might not have said such things when I was a baby, I just don't remember), and took it as it's possible there exists a female that weird. It couldn't be that rare, as I already knew a couple of them. I decided right then and there I was going to show Mrs Mann I did indeed know what to do with a naked woman. It was more about proving something to myself. Proving my mother wrong. And, of course, if rubbing Iris' feet or my own dick felt as good as it did, actual sex had to feel even better. I wanted to experience that.

I followed Mrs Mann to one of the restroom areas. There were 3 different sets of restrooms, this was just 1 of them. I didn't have a specific plan, but I had heard about people having sex in public restrooms and I was going to try to do that. The walls were such that they provided some privacy in that little area, nobody could see us at this particular moment. She put her hands on my shoulders and said in a soft tone, “Do you know how attractive you are?” She was looking into my eyes, that same piece of meat look in hers.

I said, “Probably some fraction of how attractive you are.” I put my arm around her waist and we shared a tentative kiss on the lips. This was immediately followed by a much longer kiss. I slipped her the tongue. She let out a little moan as she moved a hand down to my butt for a squeeze and sucked on my tongue a little.

Then she pulled away, saying, “Wait right here.” She went into the ladies' room for a second or so. Then she opened the door, stood in the doorway, and beckoned me to come in. I was so excited this was actually going to happen! I don't know much about ladies' rooms but this had to be one of the biggest, nicest ones. There was like a little lounge area with a couch when you first walk in. The sinks and stalls were over on the other side of the room. There was also a lock on the door you could lock from the inside, which I'm sure is quite rare for a public restroom. She locked the door and started kissing and groping me again. 

I reached around and squeezed and played with her ass. We slid onto the couch together. Still making out with her, I put a hand on her knee and began to slide it up her thigh. She rubbed my crotch, feeling my hard cock, as I slid my hand right up under her dress. We both slipped out of our shoes. Caressing her inner thigh with one hand, I slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and began to remove it with the other. She quickly maneuvered in such a way to help remove the dress quickly. 

I kissed, licked, and sucked on her neck as I tried to unhook her bra. I had no idea what I was doing when it came to bras. In the time I tried unsuccessfully to work that bra she slipped my shirt off of me, opened my pants, and removed them and my underwear. Fumbling with this thing to no avail would have been frustrating if I weren't so thoroughly enjoying nuzzling her neck and feeling her take my clothes off. My rock hard dick was at this point right against her bare skin, her scantily clad body pressed up against my naked body. She finally just went ahead and took off her bra herself.

I started in on her breasts, trying to do it the way the guy in the video did. Judging by her moans I must have been doing it right. I slowly worked my way down her beautiful body, taking my time to really enjoy it. I found the front of her panties to be soaking wet. She moved her hips and helped me slide her panties off.

The texture of the hot wet lips of her pussy seemed peculiar to me, and I couldn't quite place the smell or the taste. It was turning out to be quite an odd experience. And. I. Loved. It. I kissed all over that general area over and over, playfully pulling on the lips with my lips and gently nibbling on them. Mrs Mann's moans grew louder and louder, calling my name. She arched her back and squirmed in ecstasy. 

She wrapped her fingers in my hair, pulling it and pushing my face into that delicious pussy at the same time. She wrapped her beautiful legs around my neck, digging her heals into my back. She practically screamed, “Eat it, boy! Eat it!”

I plunged my tongue into her pussy and ate it good. She was moaning my name again, pulling my hair harder as she kept pushing my face into that hot cunt and her legs tightened around me. She gyrated her hips, which just turned me on more. I was aware that I was moving mine as well, rubbing my throbbing dick against the couch. I played with and squeezed her beautiful ass while I kept on eating out her luscious twat. I looked up at her and our eyes met.

We kept eye contact as she arched her back, calling my name louder and louder. Her entire body started to quake. Her pitch went up a couple octaves and she was at this point screaming my name. That pushed me over the edge and I shot a big load on the couch. I feel kind of bad for whoever had to clean it. Although I had shot a load I was still hard as a rock.

I thought I heard a tapping sound, and maybe a far away voice? Yes, a girl's voice that sounded familiar. Saying something about her mom? Ah, never mind that now.

Mrs Mann unwrapped her legs from around me and pulled me up for another long kiss on the lips. As we kissed she reached down and stroked my hard dick a little. Still stroking it, she said, “That was great, babe! Now it's my turn!”

She stuck her tongue in my mouth and pushed me so that I was lying on my back. Then she proceeded to work her way down my body much like I had hers. She made her way down to my hard dick, kissed it all over, and licked up the cum that was on it. Then she moved to my balls. She licked them and gently sucked on them. Then back to my cock, kissing and licking it again. Our eyes met again, and she took my dick into her mouth and started sucking it. She blew me until I was just about to cum again, then stopped. She reached up, rubbed my chest some, and pinched my nipples. Gently at first. Responding to my moans, she pinched them a little harder. And then harder still. She pulled and twisted them a little. I loved it! Then came another blowjob, this time to completion. She looked me in the eye as she swallowed every bit of cum I put out.

Then she lied next to me and hugged me tightly. A tender kiss on the cheek, and she said, “We are definitely doing a lot more of that!”


End file.
